


Howl

by gardnerhill



Series: Cats and Dogs Living Together [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caterwauling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

SHLOPP! SHLOPP! SHLOPP! SHLOPP!

"Must you make that disgusting sound, army dog?"

"I'm grooming myself, tail-chaser. You do it enough yourself."

"I don't lap my groin loud enough to alert humans outside our alley!"

"I'm bigger than you. Of course I'm louder."

"Pffft! I could make a louder noise than you if I wanted to."

"Of course you could."

"You don't believe I can!"

"You really are very good at detecting things, aren't you?"

"It's only the truth. It's impossible for a dog to be superior to a cat at anything – even something as trivial as noise output."

"Well, it's only trivial, so we don't need to think about it."

***  
"Ooooooooooo! Owoooooooo! Wooooooooo!"

"Woooowwwwwwww! Mowwwwwwww! Weaouwwwwwww!"

"Ohwoooooooooo!"

"Mrowwwwwww!"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"ROWWWWWW!"

***

"Let's see. Two shoes, and a flower-pot. I had more things thrown at me than you did. I win this one, Shock."

"Fft! I only got one flung item, but it's a boot. That's bigger than two…" Sniff. Sniff-sniff. "Hsssss!"

"Shock, what is it?"

"Johnny, smell this boot. Tell me what it says."

"So you remember my name after all…" Sniff. Sniff? Sniff! "Grrrrr…"

"You smelled what I smell. Dog, and blood. Jack Russell Terrier, to judge from the hairs on it. Whoever threw this boot at me is used to throwing it at a dog. His dog. And he's hit him, hard, with it, drawing blood more than once."

"Shock…"

"Johnny. We have a man to find. We'll do something. He'll never throw a boot at his poor stupidly-loyal dog again."


End file.
